Card Lores:Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica
Successor of Sacred Regalia She is a lady who inherits "Glory Genesis", a Regalia which is said to have created the world, from "Minerva" the creator. She is the leader of the "Regalia Administration Office", which is responsible for the administration of sacred regalia without owners. She learnt legends and myths from "Amaterasu" when she was a child, granting her enormous knowledge to administrate "Regalia", the equipment of deities which can exert supernatural power easily. In contrast to her glorious history and superb abilities, she is humble and somehow self-abased. Thanks to the success of Minerva's liberation, she became more self-confident. For this reason, she seems to have become less worried by her heavy responsibilities. The Regalia, which possessed the power to create the world in the past, is just an iron rod if there isn't an owner. Power itself is meaningless, but it can transform indefinitely with a single thought of its user. In the hands of the mistress of this epoch, the sacred regalia of creation shines again to create a new future. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel The Awakening of the Goddess of War “Regalia Administration Office”, Lower Block of “Genesis” This is the important place where Sacred Regalia without owners were administrated. “Haa…” Known by none, inside the office which held many objects defined as cursed, a lady buried her head in her hands. She is "Angelica", with the title “Regalia of Wisdom”, she is the leader of the office. “When I thought that was a chance to hear from the respected one, she acted as absurdly as usual.” A few days ago, there was an incident that invoked chaos among a portion of the higher-ups of “Oracle Think Tank” and “Genesis”. That is, the disappeared “Amaterasu” sent a message to them all of a sudden. “Even if this is an order from Lady Amaterasu, the burden is too heavy for me…” She had been asked to prepare the place of meeting between “Hexagonal Magus”, the Chief of Magi, and “Yggdrasil”, the CEO of “Genesis”. Not a single piece of information about the meeting, including its contents, was told to her. The meeting was held suddenly and ended quickly, and its conclusion was sent to her. Now, the conclusion troubled her. “What should I do…” The latest task given to her was the awakening of “Minerva”, the “Goddess of War” and one of the Creation Goddesses who slumbered in the lowest block of “Genesis”. ---- Several days after the meeting, Angelica was still burying her head in her hands. She lost her parents when she was young, and she was picked up by Amaterasu and received education that made her competent to become the administrator of Regalia. As a matter of fact, she knew the history of the planet more than anyone else. That is why she knew, the legend of Minerva and Minerva’s terrifying power. With an exhausted face that she would never show to her subordinates, she stretched her body and unlocked her doors. “Aaah…” In front of the opened doors was Hexagonal Magus, an important person involved in this incident. “Great Chief of Magi, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is…” In response to Angelica who stood straight in a fluster, “You are Angelica, aren’t you? I have heard many tales about you from Lady Amaterasu.” The ruler of all Magi, with iris of tree-peony-color, pointed her finger to Angelica with a gentle smile. “I've come to talk with you, to inform you of the correct situation of Cray”. In the brink of an eye, the gentle face of Hexagonal Magus became a serious one which was seen on screens, possibly due to the fearsome aura emitted by her servant standing behind her. “I've come to describe the observation of Lady Amaterasu and the thing foreseen by me,” the Chief of Magi continued her speech, “to you, who was appointed to resurrect the Creation Goddess.” Hexagonal Magus’ gaze didn’t look away. Although she wanted to ease Angelica down with a calm tone, her speech sped up unexpectedly. But she tried her best to speak. “…This room isn’t suitable for conversation. Let’s continue in another room...” ---- “And that is why you are troubled.” “Mizuha” the Battle Maiden, enjoying her tea after a meal, talked to the worrying Angelica. She is both a colleague of work and the best friend of Angelica. “…It can’t be helped, can it?” Hexagonal Magus told Angelica two things. One is the ferocity of “Link Joker”’s invasion. Another one is the fact that Hexagonal Magus has foreseen a tiny ray of hope in the desperate future. To unveil the identity of the hope, she sought formal support of prophecy from “Genesis”. “Aah. What can I do?” “The resurrection of the Goddess of War is the decision of both Lady Yggdrasil and Lady Amaterasu, you know.” “That is what troubles me.” To buy time to analyze the prophecy, the resurrection of Minerva is essential and urgent. The combination of anxiety, suspicion and burden of responsibility made Angelica’s mental state worse. “Mizuha, you know? The magnitude and hazard of Minerva’s power.” “Of course. After all, your Sacred Regalia was originally the belonging of that Creation Goddess. Please don’t drag me into trouble with that.” Yes, the Sacred Regalia of Angelica was called “Glory Genesis”. It was the oldest Regalia, which was said to be owned by the Goddess of War. Because it didn’t exert its power without an owner, it was thought to be a mere iron rod before Angelica got it. “Please stop talking about that incident…” Nonetheless, Angelica had once lost control of Glory Genesis and exposed not only herself but also her comrades to danger. After that incident, that sacred regalia hadn’t exerted its power any more. “…I don’t want to propose this.” “Do you have any good ideas?” “You may remove the seal incompletely. By analyzing the seal of Minerva, you may be able to awaken her in an imperfect state intentionally.” ---- According to the legends, Minerva feared that her power would wound the planet. Therefore, she put a powerful seal on herself and entered an eternal slumber. When Angelica, as a child, was taught about this tale for the first time, she could do nothing but cry loudly. It is such a sad story. “Really, it is possible to reduce Minerva’s power with this method.” If Minerva can be awakened with a portion of her power sealed, the planet would not be harmed and Minerva can exist in this world again. “Of course, there are factors of uncertainty.” “About your return, isn’t it?” The method of removing the seal is a brand new one, derived from the experience of “Liberation War”. That is, to connect the mental world of the spell caster and the sealed individual, and analyze the spell directly inside the seal. However, there is a high risk. This method has a critical flaw that makes it an unpopular one. “…Yes. During the synchronization, if you receive mental injuries that are too severe, your soul would be engulfed by Minerva’s soul.” It was impossible for Angelica to stay calm. Her body kept trembling. Angelica pressed her body with her arms so hard, as if she wanted to crush fear with her hands. And then, she closed her eyes. “In that case, I, as a Human, would stand no chance to remain inside Minerva. As a matter of fact, I would be purged if that happens.” Even Mizuha was able to understand the falseness of Angelica’s calmness; she could not stop her own body from trembling. “I know it is irresponsible to say something like this as the proposer of this plan. But I, no, I should say, all of us have faith that you, the one who is recognized by the Sacred Regalia of the Creation Goddess, can return.” Inside the magic circle was a mechanical chair on which Angelica sat. Outside the magical circle stood Angelica’s comrades, including Mizuha. “In fact, I feel bad for awakening her so that she can join the war, for she slept because she didn’t want to use her power.” Knitting her brows and taking a deep breath, Angelica continued her speech with a “but”, “She wanted to protect this planet. Cray was created by her and nurtured every one of us. I want to tell her that Cray is so good, after everything has been settled.” Before diving, she said, “I’m off. See you later!”, with a smile. ---- Several weeks later, in the lowest block of “Genesis” Angelica sat on the mechanical pedestal composed of sophisticated apparatus inside the huge magic circle. Her feeble breaths implied that she was still alive. “Really, you can do something like this.” Beside Angelica a lady stood firmly. Her long, smooth blond hair was comparable to that of silk cloth. From her brimming aura of divinity, everyone can tell that she isn’t a human. “As might have been expected, I should say that you are my successor.” Her tone sounded whimsical, but it was intentionally tuned into this way. The evidence is that she patted Angelica’s head again and again, like a tactless parent did. “Thank you... Thanks to you, I can love this planet again.” As if she was satisfied, she walked a step away from Angelica and looked up to the ceiling. And then, her face, in contrast to the gentle one just before, was filled with serene anger. “The fools who dare to toy with my planet and my children,” She made a tight fist overhead, “until their bodies are returned to dust,” And concluded her speech with the final sentence, “I shall destroy them.” ---- Later, Angelica awakened. Her image of “The Goddess of War who hated battles” was completely shattered, and she couldn’t believe in any legend for a period of time. But that is another story. Category:Lores